Paradox
Early Life Paradox was born in Twilight Town. He grew up being a fighter in his town fighting anyone who threatened his town or family. One day a gang member shot Paradox's mother to death and Paradox went after him heading deep into the forest. Once in the forest he was captured by the gang. The gang tied him up and got ready to execute him. At that time Beyonder appeared and activated Paradox's powers over time and space for a moment to save himself and kill the gang members. Paradox met Beyonder in the Twilight Town marketplace one day to show him how to use his powers and control them. Paradox agreed and he went with Beyonder to the Celestial World to learn more of his powers and destiny. The First Trial Paradox only had a few trials to complete to become a Celestial. The first one was to let go of his mother's murder. Paradox thought of the gang and returned to Twilight Town to finish the rest of them off. While there he learned where the murderer of his mother lived. Paradox went to the murderer's home to learn his quit being a gang member long ago regretting his actions in killing his mother. The murderer was now a husband and father to a wife and two young children. Paradox didn't care and killed the murderer in revenge. Upon returning to the Celestial World, Paradox was yelled at by the Celestial Council of his decisons and he was punished to go to The Island to relive his horrible memories and fight to survive. The Second Trial Paradox upon returning to the Celestial World from The Island, he was given his second task, to find the son of creator of the Center Universe. Paradox went to Aslan to find out where Aslan's son was. Asland told Paradox that he was not the creator of the Center Universe but Trident was, a Skorcher. So Paradox went to the Skorcher World and found Trident and asked him where his son was. Trident told him that his son was on Nessa as Pharoah Atem. Paradox went to Pharoah Atem on Nessa and wass greeted into his home. While there Atem asked Paradox if he, Atem, was a Celestial warrior. Paradox said no and Atem refused to believe him sending him out of his palace. While leaving the palace, Paradox had a flash into the future of who Atem would become and who his family would be. Paradox smiled realizing the point of the trial. The Third Trial Paradox's third trial was the most difficult of them all. Paradox was required to use his powers of time and space to go and fix time glitches created by paradoxes. Once Paradox had spent nearly two years finding and fixing the time glitches, he was rewarded with the title and full powers of a Celestial warrior. Third Series The Search for the Warrior, Jason: Paradox snuck into Magnusaur to free Jason Phoenix. He froze time and sent Jason to the Romans. Category:Celestial